1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition, an adhesive layer, an optical member, and an adhesive sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays (FPDs), such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic electroluminescent (EL) displays, have been increasingly used. Thus, an improvement in workability and productivity of adhesives used for FPDs may be desirable.